


Solace

by jumyouboshi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, wmtsb3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: Sandalphon visits Lucifer in his dreams every night, without fail.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for WMTSB3’s ending.
> 
> In short I’m...really upset about how they handled Lucifer at the end, and not in the It Hurts So Good way. There’s plenty of salt there too. So this sloppily thrown-together fic is something I wrote to try and find some hope in the situation. Listen, there’s nothing in canon saying that Sandalphon CAN’T see Lucifer every night in his dreams.
> 
> This is completely unedited so there’ll be a lot of weird flowing sentences and mistakes, possibly weird characterization. I wrote this while i was crying so there's definitely weird pacing. I’m just so messed up that I had to get something out there.

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

So Lucifer had said with a smile. But when he thinks Sandalphon has turned his back, when he thinks Sandalphon is no longer looking...a look of utter sorrow crosses his face as he watches the supreme primarch fly away.

Unbeknownst to him, Sandalphon notices it. As the garden fades from view, he glances back one last time and sees the look on Lucifer’s face, that overwhelmingly sad countenance.

Just before he returns to the skies, he vows that this isn’t the end.

He won’t allow it to be. Not until Lucifer is smiling too.

* * *

 

When they next meet, it is mere days later. Sandalphon retires to his cabin on the Grandcypher...and dreams.

The garden that manifests is much like the one of his nightmares, but he knows that this is a dream that won’t end with his beloved dying. Because Lucifer is right there, his back turned, kneeling down before coffee shrubs sprouting out of the ground. Sandalphon smiles at the sight.

_So you followed my suggestion after all._

He quietly approaches his creator, then wraps his arms around his waist from behind. Earthen brown wings follow, furling around Lucifer’s body as well as Lucifer stiffens with surprise.

“I’m back, Lucifer-sama.”

Lucifer is slow to look back, as if fearing that it’s a mere illusion, but the warmth, the _realness_ of it all is unmistakable. Lucifer’s own face breaks into a warm yet fragile smile as he turns and embraces Sandalphon in return.

“Welcome back, Sandalphon.”

* * *

 

He visits again the next night. And then the next. And then the one after. Everyday, Sandalphon lives. Every night, Sandalphon dreams. He wills himself to Lucifer’s side without fail, and Lucifer’s surprise fades with time. They both conclude that it’s a product of their link; Sandalphon originated from Lucifer’s core and now possesses his power. That link is enough to pull Sandalphon’s soul into the garden every night.

Sandalphon suspects that it's simply a result of his own powerful yearning.

They share coffee and sit at the porch of the home that Lucifer has willed into existence, watching as the trees and plants sway in the breeze. Sandalphon notices how the light of dusk catches the leaves and filters through the foliage and muses that Lucifer truly must have loved the world for him to have reproduced such beauty in all of its splendor. He leans against Lucifer’s shoulder and Lucifer rests his cheek on top of Sandalphon’s head. It’s reminiscent of times long past, where Lucifer would ask Sandalphon of his day and Sandalphon would tell him of the happenings around the lab, only this time, they are much closer. This time, Sandalphon tells him of the adventures with the crew. There are happy times, sad times, angry times--he speaks of the time when an assignment went horribly wrong, where Gran and Djeeta began arguing over their heights again, where the girl in blue spilled flour all over Azazel’s black clothes and made him appear very much as a powdered pastry.

Lucifer smiles and listens time and time again. They spend their days together the same way every night, but Sandalphon eventually begins noticing it in the former supreme primarch’s smile.

A tinge of envy.

And one night, Sandalphon asks:

“Are you okay with the way things are, Lucifer-sama?”

Lucifer takes nary a moment to respond. “Of course. The world is free of Lucilius’ legacy. The skies are in the hands of mortals, and the primarchs live their lives in peace, as people. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“I’ll rephrase the question, then… Are _you_ happy, Lucifer-sama?”

Lucifer pauses. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not the naive little archangel dogging you at your heels anymore. Do you think I haven’t noticed? That incredibly lonely expression on your face whenever we part ways. The yearning in your eyes when you hear of the skies...”

The former supreme primarch slowly opens his mouth to respond, but no sound comes. Sandalphon smiles knowingly.

“I thought so.”

And then, Lucifer lowers his gaze to his half-empty cup, as if to hide the vulnerability in his expression. “Even so, this is more than I could ask for. I can see you again after thousands of years, even if it is fleeting. I can drink coffee with you. Here, in this timeless place, we are equals… This was, and has always been, my fondest desire, Sandalphon.”

“And when I’m not here?”

Lucifer falls silent. Sandalphon rises from his seat and moves over to Lucifer’s side instead. His hand curls around Lucifer’s, fingers ghosting along the other’s before they intertwine. The action earns him a quizzical look from Lucifer.

“Sandalphon…?”

“Heh… Your fingers are delicate,” Sandalphon murmurs with a fond smile as he thinks of a certain captain. “Is this a product of this illusory realm? Or were they really this soft in life? I’m curious. I really want to know, Lucifer-sama. And you… Isn’t it about time that you started wishing for more?”

Sandalphon’s other hand joins his first, lightly clasping together over Lucifer’s in a gentle hold.

“You’re no longer bound by duty. You’re free, but only in death… You’ve found peace, but it’s accompanied by the crushing solitude you knew in life. In essence, nothing has really changed. What do you think? How do you feel? Tell me what you want, Lucifer-sama… I've learned how to live like you once did--so maybe you should try living like me. Tell me your earnest wishes.

“You’ve never had anyone to guide you. But as the supreme primarch and your successor… Please, allow me the chance to be your guiding light, just this once.”

And something seems to break in Lucifer then, and he looks up at Sandalphon, and Sandalphon can see it in his shattered blue eyes, millennia of torment, of loneliness, of thankless struggles, of pain, of sadness. It is an expression that truly rends the soul--

“I want to live with you, Sandalphon.”

\--and equally heartbreaking is the sound of Lucifer’s quivering voice which lacks the strength that it possessed in life. It is as if thousands of years of suppressed emotion have finally taken voice, the bane of a tool who had had to kill his heart many times over in order to fulfill his duty.

“I want to see the sights that you see. I want to fight alongside you. I want to fly with you, to travel with you. I wish to speak with everyone again, to see the skies again. I…”

Surely, Sandalphon thinks, if Lucifer had been any other person, if he had been  _mortal,_ he would’ve been in tears. In spite of the way Lucifer’s voice breaks, he doesn’t shed any, but Sandalphon knows the depths of his sorrow. He had seen it all for himself, after all.

The next confession comes out the quietest, yet it is the culmination of the former supreme primarch’s wish:

“...I don’t want to be alone.”

It's a request that shakes his heart. To see the one he once looked up to as a godly, divine, _perfect_ being shaken to the core in such a fashion is a sobering sight. But Sandalphon knows it is a product of millennia of conditioning, of contrived circumstances, of conspiracies in which Lucifer played the part of a mere stepping stone...and of course, it's a product of Sandalphon's own actions as well. All things which have confined the primarch to a lonely fate in purgatory as he awaits his beloved to join him... A disproportionate punishment for a victim of circumstance.

He remains strong in the face of the vulnerability that Lucifer has deigned to show him. He knows that Lucifer does so with the full trust that Sandalphon can support and comfort him. He smiles for Lucifer and squeezes Lucifer’s hand with his own.

“Then I won’t let you be alone. You called me your solace… So allow me to play the part for you once again.”

He instinctively knows what to do. The wings of the supreme primarch unfurl from his back, shimmering with light as they slowly fold around both primarchs. He gently embraces Lucifer, pulling Lucifer's head to his chest as the white wings glow, and with them, the former supreme primarch’s body.

“Take solace in my core, Lucifer-sama.”

Lucifer's thinly veiled distress seems to fade. He calms at the words as he finally allows himself to relax into Sandalphon’s hold with a soft sigh, and Sandalphon can see the look on his face again as his body fades into particles of light and begins vanishing into Sandalphon’s wings.

It’s a look of relief.

A smile.

Sandalphon knows that this is the first time Lucifer will be able to truly rest.

_Thank you, Sandalphon._

Their surroundings are awash with light as Lucifer's wayward soul is bound to Sandalphon’s core and the garden fades from existence.

* * *

 

Day breaks and Sandalphon awakens in his cabin on the Grandcypher once more, but there’s a certain warmth in his chest that wasn’t there before.

He places a hand over his softly pulsating core and feels the other presence there, sleeping soundly.

_Rest well, Lucifer-sama._

_And once you’re ready to awaken again…_

_Let’s see the skies together._

_The skies that you--that_ we _love._


End file.
